Turian Honor
by Lord Castellan
Summary: Spectre Septimus Talus finds himself on a wild goose chase for a Human crimelord, his allegiances and honor are tested along the way as he uncovers a twisted plot only overshadowed by the Reapers, but every evil needs a crusader to fight against it.
1. Chapter 1

**Turian Honor**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Spectre**

**.**

_The ship flew easily through space traveling from Relay to Relay. She was both sleek and heavily armored, with armaments to boot. The _Galliant _cut through space like a dagger._

_Her crew were all at their positions carrying out their various tasks. Things were calm but still they worked diligently. They were Turian Military and they did their duty. From the engineers on the lower decks attending the Mass Effect drives, to the navigators on the bridge guiding their flight. They were a full complement prepared to fly right into the jaws of hell. And that was exactly where they were going._

_"Captain, we'll be hitting the Hourglass Relay in 10 minutes."_

_"Very good Helmsman take us in easy." The Captain manipulated a holographic console before him, summoning his subordinate officer._

_Lieutenant Septimus Talus stepped aboard the bridge. He took in the sight before him, the crew at their stations whilst the Captain surveyed them. Talus shifted in his armor for but a moment, adjusting the green-black plates to fit properly. He walked up to the Captain and stood at attention._

_Captain Sarik turned to address him. Talus was his second in command and had been for years. A native of the Turian colony Invictus, Talus joined the military at 15. Within 3 years he was assigned to the Ferox Legion, 'Primarch Aetius' Own'. He was immediately placed under Sarik's command, and had since become his best soldier. Talus fought with honor, serving his first years of service with nobility. He was one of the best, and rose the ranks quickly._

_"Talus, good morning." Captain Sarik greeted. "I trust you are ready for battle?"_

_"Indeed." Talus responded. "My squad is prepped and waiting. Whats the situation?"_

_Captain Sarik turned to address the Galaxy Map before him. It was zoomed in on the Hourglass Nebula. The Captain maneuvered the view to the Osun system where the Mass Relay let out. More specifically he targeted the dying planet Erinle._

_"Our intel shows Jarrack's Krogan Warband is heading here to Erinle. We're to reinforce and defend the station. They will never expect it."_

_Talus cocked his mandibles "Are we positive we're beating the Krogan there?"_

_"It was that Spectre, Endosa, who discovered Jarrack's plans herself. We were the closest warship so the Council is sending us in." Talus nodded. You cant argue with a Spectre. "Take a shuttle down to the station. Alert the security teams and get the station on lock down. We'll remain in orbit and take them down as soon as their ships show up on our sensors."_

_"Hitting the Osun Relay in 5."_

_Sarik turned to Talus. "Better get moving."_

_._

Talus snapped to attention. He was back in the present, back in 2184.

The Turian sat up and held his head in his hands, slowly fighting away the grogginess. Once again he was drifting into sleep, drifting into those memories from so long ago. There was no time for it. He could reminisce later, there was a job to do now. He stood and checked his gear, prepping for the imminent landing. There were several others around him. Batarian mercenaries, poor Human families, even a lost looking Quarian. They all had their various reasons for being here, but none of them were particularly good. At least they wouldn't end well.

The ship he was on was coming into port. It was no cruise liner, the rugged freighter little more than a raft. But it was one of the only commercial routes into Omega. It was tolerable.

The ship finally came into dock. It's pilot, a Batarian smuggler, came from the cock pit to open the doors. He taxed everyone to leave. There was some disagreement at paying for the same trip twice but the pilot had back up. Well armed back up.

Talus paid his second fee and stepped off the ship. As he walked down the airlock corridor he double checked his omni-tool, bringing up the dossier for his target. A Salarian by the name of Soyon. Reports indicated that he came here to hide, but it shouldn't be too hard to find him. Dregs from Citadel Space tended to stand out in the Terminus Systems.

As the Turian came out of the airlock he looked up at the scene before him. Omega was a massive space station, full of scum, criminals, murders, and all sorts of lowlife. In the middle of the Terminus Systems, the lawless area of space outside of the Citadel Council's jurisdiction, Omega was a center for organized crime. Its not like he wanted to live here but it was in environments like this that Talus thrived.

Raised voices nearby caught his attention. The Quarian who had stepped off the same ship he was on not five minutes ago was in the middle of a ring of thugs. They were pushing the Quarian around and goading him. It was sickening, and it had to stop.

I need to focus on my mission Talus said to himself for a moment. But the Turian in him couldn't let it go ignored.

He kept his side arm ready, walking calmly over to the group. "Is there a problem here?" He asked almost politely.

The thugs stopped and turned to him. There were four of them, a Batarian, two Humans, and another Turian. The Quarian was already hurting, bending over slightly as he held his stomach. The thugs looked at the fool who decided to barge in. He was taller than most of them as to be expected of his race. His armor was a dark green-black mesh. High quality, but probably just a rich kid buying his way into it. It wasn't like he was heavily armed.

"What do you think you're looking at Turian?" It was ironic that the Turian merc was the one who said it.

"I'm looking at four cheap lowlifes picking on a kid whose done nothing wrong." Talus replied smoothly.

"What?" one of the Humans stepped towards him. But the Turian pushed him back.

"He doesn't want to pay for our protection. Omega can be a dangerous place you know."

Talus looked at him squarely. "Indeed. Let him go."

The Turian scoffed. "Or what?"

"Now." Was all Talus said in response.

The Batarian was finally fed up. He pulled a shotgun from his back and aimed. But before he could pull the trigger there was already a bullet in his brain. The other three stared down at him before pulling out their own weapons and firing at Talus. He ducked down almost in an instant, diving forward and taking out both Humans at the legs. He pulled out a knife and stabbed hard into the legs of the first, and then the brought the hilt around, smacking the second and knocking him unconscious.

The Turian thug was shocked. He fired but was too slow. Talus rolled out of the way and jumped up to watch his adversary stare at his companions, one dead and the others crippled in the blink of an eye. Before the thug could turn Talus had a gun at his head.

"Lay your weapons on the ground and walk away slowly." The lowlife did as told, walking away unarmed. Once he was a decent distance away he ran.

The Quarian was looking on in amazement. "Who are you?" He asked.

Talus smiled. "Just an innocent bystander. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was on my Pilgrimage. I figured I could find some salvage tech or something here to send back to the Migrant Fleet. I didn't expect to be attacked by a gang..."

"Omega was a bad choice for your Pilgrimage. Turn around and take that ship back out of here. Go to the Citadel or anywhere. Just get out of the Terminus Systems and stay out."

The Quarian nodded. "Yes sir you got it." He took a step away and then turned. "Thank you."

Talus nodded as he watched the Quarian quickly head back onto the shuttle. With that out of the way he turned his attention back to the sprawling station before him. He stepped over the injured Humans beneath him and set off into the crowded streets.

.

It wasn't long before Talus found an information hub. Afterlife was one of Omega's biggest clubs, attracting gangsters and party goers alike. This was only a beginning but it was possible he could find a lead. There was a significant line forming up outside, where people from all walks of life were waiting to get in. There was not time for lines, there was no telling how long Soyon would remain on the station.

Talus skipped the line entirely, catching the conversation of a few disgruntled civilians and the Elcor bouncer.

"Just let me in! Come on how many other people are you letting in before us?"

"Annoyed Recitation. Continue to wait in line and you will get your turn."

"That's bullshit! We wait here for hours and who knows who else will get in right away."

"Weary Statement. Everyone waits in line to get into Afterlife."

Talus walked right past the line, standing before the Elcor. The Bouncer looked him over once then nodded for him to go in. Talus walked through the front doors of Afterlife to a roar of anger from the crowd behind.

Once inside he played the crowds a bit. It was loud exciting. The music blared while girls danced and men hollered at them. It was bright, the lights constantly changing. Somehow the atmosphere remained dark, while everything within was bright and lively. It was a stark contrast that the patrons loved.

Little came of surveying the crowds, and so Talus decided to take a few risks. He headed up to one of the bars on the side of the club. Taking a seat he ordered a drink. The bartender was a Batarian. He poured the drink and passed it to Talus gruffly. It was downed in one gulp, and Talus asked for another. The Bartender poured it, taking in the sight of the Turian before him. He was too polished to be a native.

"So what brings you to Omega?" The bartender asked in a guttural voice.

"Lived here all my life, just taking a night on the town." Talus replied.

"Uh huh."

"Get a lot of through traffic?"

"Depends." The bartender replied "Usually its just the same crowd every night. Different faces but all the same. Occasionally we get something interesting roll in. Looking for anyone in particular."

"Not looking for anyone at all. See any Salarians recently?"

The bartender smiled at Talus' feigned discretion. "There was one a few nights ago. Annoying bastard never shut the hell up. Came in acting like a big shot from Citadel Space. Guess he didn't realize no one here cared. He made his mistake when he tried to go act like a bad-ass with the boss."

"The boss?" Talus asked pretending to not really be interested.

The bartender pointed at a private box overlooking the club. "Aria T'Loak. She runs the club, and she runs Omega. Some Salarian idiot with a gun isn't worth her time. Guards beat the shit out of him and dropped him out back. Vorcha probably got him by now."

"Interesting." Talus said, taking a drink. "Haven't seen him since?"

The bartender shook his head. "No."

Talus took one last gulp and set the glass down. "Thanks for the story." He said, dropping a credit chit on the counter. He headed back through the crowd, down to the lower level of the club. He ignored the Asari dancers, tempting as they were, and slipped out the back door.

.

It was worse here than in the main streets outside. Vorcha and the sick were all over the place, laying in their own filth. Talus ignored most of them, looking for the nearest shop. He found one before long, a Volus who seemed to be hiding behind his counter.

"Excuse me." Talus said stepping up.

"Ah yes." The Volus said. "I am Hirey Tu. Can I interest you in something?" He seemed nervous.

"Something bothering you?"

"Ah no. Well yes. Its just all the Vorcha around. They can... intimidate a lone Volus. But its nothing, forget all about it. How can I help you?"

Talus shrugged it off. "Did you see a Salarian come out of afterlife a few days ago? Bruised and beaten?"

"Ah... Yes. He was... Thrown out actually. Ahhh, the Vorcha were starting to follow him but he was uh... limping."

Talus nodded. "So where did he go? Or did the Vorcha attack him?"

"Ah no... and no. Well yes and then no. There were some Eclipse mercenaries in the area. They... uh... fought off? No scared off! Scared off the Vorcha. I don't know what was said but I think they made the Salarian pay for their protection. That uhhh, happens often here."

Talus shook his head. Talking to this Volus was giving him a headache. "So do you know where they went after that?"

"Er... no. Probably to Rakka's. Its a restaurant near here uh... Eclipse run."

"Thank you." Talus said, preparing to walk away.

"But... you aren't buying anything?" The Volus said, rather disappointed.

Talus sighed and stepped back. He looked through the inventory and selected some junk items. The Volus was happy to get a purchase for once, passing over all of the items. Once around the corner Talus dumped them.

He walked along the dark lower alleys of Omega, allowing his mind to slip away once again...

.

.

_A warning sound came from Talus' omni-tool. He pulled it up, linking to the ship._

_"Krogan were prepare-" Static cut off the transmission "Already here. They're tearing us apa-" More static._

_Talus' eyes grew wide. The other members of his squad just as alarmed._

_"Captain! Captain Sarik!" Talus barked into the comm._

_Finally the line was answered, this time by the Captain's voice. "Jarrack and his Krogan were tipped off somehow. They were already in the system. The Galliant is falling apart. We'll give them hell you just stay there and be ready. You must defend that station Septimus!" The line was cut by a final explosion and static._

_Talus stared blankly. The Captain had never called him by his first name before._

_"Lieutenant." One of his squad members said, bringing him to reality. "The ship is gone."_

_Talus let himself be shocked for but one more moment, before springing into action. The Krogan were coming down to finish the job, and there was no way he was going to allow it._

_._

_._

Talus pulled himself back out of the memory. He was standing in front of a lively restaurant, a large sign entitled 'Rakka's Eats' hanging over the door. The Turian soldier walked inside, looking at the scene around him. It was busy within, patrons of all races and types filling the tables and stuffing themselves with food. They served both levo amino and dextro amino foods, so even Turians and Quarians could eat here. The lights in here were bright, a stark contrast to the rest of Omega. It shone off of Talus' metallic blue skin, which proved the reasoning for it. If this were indeed a merc hideout they would want to see all potential threats clearly amongst the noise.

Standing there looking around caught some attention. A young Asari greeter, probably no older than 50, came and asked if he wanted a table. Talus shook his head, leaning in to whisper in her ear that he was here for the Eclipse. He looked her dead in the face, her expression suddenly changed. His dark green eyes bore into hers, showing how serious he was. She quieted and scurried back through the kitchen doors. Talus only had to wait for a minute. A heavily armed and armored Human came out through the doors, a squad of yellow garbed troops behind him. The Human stood against the far wall, staring Talus down. He pulled out his shotgun and fired at the ceiling, instantly quieting the restaurant.

"Everyone out. Now."

They knew better than to screw with Eclipse. Everyone left, quickly. Some took their food, others left it. Still others skipped out on their bill but the mercs didn't seem to care.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Human asked blankly. His skin was dark, his head shaven and his brow seemingly arched at all times. He was indeed an intimidating man.

"Septimus Talus. I'm here for a Salarian named Soyon. Run into him recently?"

The Human stepped away from his men, walking through the now deserted and trashed restaurant and up to the Turian standing in front of the doors. He looked him up and down, scoffing at him.

"Say I did, what of it?"

Talus leaned in slightly. "You're gonna give him to me."

The mercs at the back laughed, and the Human allowed himself to smile. "Do you know who I am? Names Sawyer. I run Eclipse around this district, and no one makes demands of me."

"Sawyer its a pleasure to meet you." Talus said mockingly. "Give me the Salarian now."

Sawyer laughed. He turned to his troops. "Lets kill this asshole." When he turned back he found Talus holding his omni-tool up before his face. In a flash Sawyer's kinetic barriers were down, and with ease the Turian snapped his neck.

The other Eclipse mercs instantly opened fire, fanning out to try and flank him. Talus dove behind a counter, hoping it would be thick enough to hold off the shots for a moment. Rifle at the ready he leaned out to assess the situation. He looked for barely a few seconds but still his barriers were almost whittled down by the hail of gunfire. There were five Eclipse mercs fanning out along the back wall. Three laid down a wall of lead in the middle while the other two were preparing to move in and flank him.

Talus let his shields regenerate for a moment, then leaned back out to gauge the distance. His shields were depleted in no time. He pulled back behind cover before the incoming fire tore his head off. But he had all the information he needed. Pulling a grenade from a small compartment on his waist, Talus primed it and looked up at the space above his cover. He waited, and then threw. He couldn't see but he knew from the surprised exclamations that he was on target. The explosion followed, taking three of the mercs with it.

He wasted no time. He jumped from his cover, moving to the right. He fired as he went taking the shields, and then the life, of the merc on that side. By the time he reached cover on the right, his distraction had waned. The remaining merc fired full auto at him, screaming as he did. Talus was hiding behind a table, and it barely held under the strain. But he only needed time.

Firing like that filled the merc's thermal clip quickly. Before he could eject it and fit a new one, Talus was up. The merc dove under cover, reloading while he waited. A small metal ball fell over the counter he hid behind, rolling into his lap.

"Oh shi-" was all he could manage before the grenade ended his life.

.

Talus pushed through the kitchen doors, rifle aimed ahead. He surveyed the empty kitchen, looking for any sort of storage room. He found one before long. With a simple kick the door came down.

There he found a cowering Soyon, almost crying on the floor. "Wwwwho are yoooou?" He stuttered. Great, a stuttering Salarian.

"Soyon, you are wanted for three counts of Thievery, one count of Arson, and 54 counts of Murder. Do you have anything to say for yourself before we go?"

"You have no right to come here! The Citadel has no authority in the Terminus Systems!"

Talus looked at the Salarian with contempt. "You burned a senatorial building to the ground and killed over fifty high-ranking Citadel officials all to try and steal some paltry trinkets. You screwed up Soyon. And I'm the Spectre whose here to take you in."

Fear crossed Soyon's face. Spectres could go almost anywhere, do almost anything. He was screwed. Soyon fainted, falling back onto the floor.

"Well that makes it easy on me then." Talus leaned down and cuffed Soyon, hefting the rather light creature over his shoulder.

As he came out of the restaurant, he found a group of armed guards waiting for him. They weren't any of the merc groups but they were organized and well funded.

The leader, a Batarian, stepped forward. "We've been watching you're progress ever since you got here and we know who you are Spectre. Aria T'Loak wants you off the station immediately."

"I'm going. Just had to come pick up my friend here." Talus replied.

"We'll escort you, make sure of it. You wont be coming back to Omega after this."

Half an hour later Talus was on a shuttle heading off of Omega. He could rendezvous in a nearby system and get passage back to the Citadel. Soyon was still unconscious lying next to him. It was going to be a long ride. Talus leaned back against the bulkhead, memories flooding back into his mind.

.

.

_"Septimus Talus, step forward." The Turian did so, Primarch Aetius watching over him. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."_

_"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle—those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."_

_"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."_

_"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of Galactic Peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the Galaxy is their to uphold."_

_"You have earned this honor through your many deeds of heroism, bravery, and skill fighting in the Ferox Legion. We have watched your progress, noted your ability. Your actions on Erinle not only saved the colony, but you did it with only a handful of soldiers at your disposal against a small army of Krogan."_

_"Congratulations Spectre."_

_Talus bowed before the Council, swelling with pride. But something still burned within him._

_He turned to Primarch Aetius, the Turian commander under who's name he had fought for for so long. He stood at attention, awaiting approval._

_The Primarch nodded, pleased. "Well done Talus. You do not know the honor you have brought to your people, and to your fellow soldiers."_

_"Thank you Primarch."_

_Aetius noted the tension, though Talus tried to hide it. "You are still concerned over the loss of your battalion."_

_"Yes sir. We walked into a trap."_

_Aetius put a hand on Talus' shoulder. "None of you knew. The intel was misinterpreted, these things happen. You fought bravely, you did your comrades proud."_

_._

_._

Soyon beginning to wake up brought Talus back to his surroundings. He pulled out his pistol and smacked the Salarian across the head, knocking him out again.

There was no simple mistake or misunderstanding. Captain Sarik and his men were betrayed by that Spectre, Endosa, all those years ago. Talus alone survived, vowing to find her, and confront her. He would find out why she betrayed them. His very nature demanded it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Talus! Didn't expect to see you back so soon well done." C-Sec officer Harrun was there to greet him on the Citadel. Harrun signaled two other officers to take the unconscious Soyon into custody. After the burden was removed Harrun motion for Talus to sit with him.

"Its easy with people like that. They always run to Omega." Talus said as he took his seat.

"And I'm sure the honorable Septimus didn't break anything while he was there? Or anyone?" He and Talus both laughed, already knowing the answer.

Harrun was a Turian like Talus. Red skinned and a rather upstanding officer. He was one of the liaisons assigned to work with Spectres whenever they needed C-Sec help. Talus respected him. He was a bit loose with his attitude sometimes but he was a good cop.

"It seems the gangs of Omega don't want me coming back for a while."

"Oh what did you do? Wreck some store?"

"Of course not!" Talus exclaimed. "It was a restaurant."

Harrun stared at him for a moment before busting out with laughter. Talus smiled as he allowed the old Turian his fun. Finally he calmed back down. "Well I would love to chat but as soon as you hit Citadel Space the Council asked I send you straight to them."

Talus nodded. He was looking forward to at least one night off after so much travel, but he knew his duty. He said his goodbyes to Harrun and headed for the Presidium. It was a bit of a walk through the tightened security, but once they saw who he was he was through in no time. Things had changed on the Citadel since Saren Arterius went rogue and attacked with his fleet of Geth. If it weren't for Commander Shepard they may not have stopped him. The Council would surely have been doomed were it not for Human intervention.

Talus shook his head. The Humans were nothing short of amazing. How a race could be so ambitious, so capable of rapid advancement. Sure it was thanks to the elder races helping them along, but in 26 short years Humanity went from a near war with the Turian Hierarchy, to the fourth race to both get a Spectre and a slot on the Citadel Council. In ways it bothered Talus. It was almost frightening. Humans controlled defense of the Citadel, Humans were on the Council centuries before other races had managed it. But those who could see strength in cooperation were those who were successful.

Commander Shepard was a hero no matter his race. It was such a loss that he died, over a year ago. It was his heroism, his sacrifices, his fight that saved the Citadel. Talus didn't know what to think of his story though. Reapers. It was indeed easier to pretend they didn't exist.

As Talus waited on the elevator from the C-Sec academy to the Presidium, he drifted off into thought.

.

.

_"Suppressive rounds!" The sergeant barked. Talus and his comrades did as ordered, knocking enemies from their feet with powerful hails of gunfire. _

_"Hold positions. Prepare to move forward on my command."_

_Talus looked up over the battlefield. It was a stupid move. There were enemies flanking them on three sides. Getting out of cover now would see them slaughtered. He pulled the sergeant by his arm._

_"Sir, enemy fire is too thick. We cant move forward now we'll be cut down."_

_The sergeant looked at him with disgust. "Do as I order soldier!"_

_Talus sat back against the wall, looking his superior officer dead in the eyes. The rest of the squad watched the exchange, amazed to see defiance in one of their own. _

_Talus looked to them. "We stay here and take them by attrition. Eventually they will have no choice but to charge or retreat and then we take them."_

_The sergeant barked back at them. "No, all of you with me, lets move!" He pulled himself over the wall, guns blazing straight into enemy positions. Half of the squad followed, the rest did something unprecedented. They disobeyed._

_The sergeant was cut down almost instantly, those who followed him fell right behind him. Those with Talus took the chance to pick a few targets off from range. Before long they had whittled down the opposition, and as Talus predicted, wiped their foe out when they charged. The Turians stood victorious. _

_Suddenly the lights came on. All of those who had fallen in battle stood, assessing their bruises. _

_"Septimus Talus!" The roar came from their highest authority, Primarch Aetius himself. "What the hell was that?"_

_Talus stood at attention. "We took the intelligent course of action and defeated the enemy under lopsided odds sir."_

_"Victory was not the goal Talus. Every Turian is expected to follow every order given by a superior. You were right in giving your advice, but this simulation was about following your leaders into battle no matter the cost."_

_Talus held his tongue. "Yes sir."_

_._

_._

Talus remembered the day vividly. He was towards the end of his advanced training, already selected to serve in the Ferox Legion. He received lashes as punishment for his disobedience. At the time he hated it, but he knew the Primarch was right, and he respected him for it.

The elevator opened to the Presidium. It was a beautiful place. More effort was spent on keeping the Presidium clean and perfect than anywhere else on the Citadel.

Talus walked along the riverside, many nobles and dignitaries recognizing him and offering a greeting. Spectres may have lost some of their credibility with Saren's betrayal, but they were still some of the most respected individuals in Citadel Space.

After a short elevator ride, Talus arrived at the top of the Citadel Tower. Here he marched through the gardens, towards the back where the Council waited. He came upon them as a group of Hanar were attempting to protest some new law. The Council brushed them aside, motioning for Talus to come forward once they noticed him.

"Septimus," The Asari Councilor, Tevos, acknowledged. "Well done collecting Soyon. His crimes were too great to allow him escape into the Terminus Systems."

Talus nodded. "Am I to be sent out again immediately?"

The Turian Councilor nodded. "Yes. We have a rather important mission for you."

"Whatever you need Councilors, I am ready."

"Let us hope so." David Anderson, the Human Councilor, responded. "We had another Spectre investigating a Human named Salazar out in the Attican Traverse."

The Salarian Councilor took over. "We do not know what he is up to, but we believe him to have vast resources at his disposal, and sour intentions. So far four civilian freight liners have been abducted in Citadel Space, and the trail leads to Salazar."

"What has this other Spectre found?" Talus asked.

"We don't know." The Councilor Tevos responded. "Endosa D'Kerra has gone dark. She was at the time infiltrating Salazar's operations, and we believe she was found out and captured."

"We don't know if she is alive or dead, and we need to know the status of her investigation." Anderson said. "Find her. You have authorization to go wherever you need to go, and commission a ship to aid you."

Talus was a bit stunned at the name. 'Could it be the same Endosa?' He wondered. But he ignored it. "I will find Spectre D'Kerra and report on Salazar."

"Very good Talus." The Salarian Councilor said, dismissing him.

.

Talus turned and walked back out through the Council's Garden. At the elevator he met up with a C-Sec officer, a white skinned black haired Human.

"Septimus Talus?" He asked timidly. When Talus nodded he continued. "My name is Dimitri Chekenov. I have been assigned to provide you with the information you need for your mission." He was young, probably about 20 years old. It was likely he was still somewhat fresh in C-Sec, trying to prove himself by volunteering for the lower assignments. Dimitri handed him a datapad with a dossier of Salazar on it.

"Ozmund Salazar is a weapons merchant in Human space. He does it all, owning one of the larger chains of gun stores in the Galaxy to backing the Blue Suns mercenaries. Since hes one of their major investors he has a rather large army of the mercs at his disposal. Hes a powerful man."

"One into kidnapping Citadel citizens." It was the first thing Talus had said, and Dimitri was a bit relieved to know he at least wasn't being ignored.

"Possibly. Its er, your job to find out sir."

Talus nodded at him. "Are you alright Dimitri?"

The boy sighed, releasing some tension. "I've never really had many dealings with Spectres before. None actually."

"Relax. Don't commit any crimes and I wont have to kill you."

Dimitri began to laugh and ease tension when he noticed Talus was dead serious. "Ah, yes sir."

"Any leads for me Dimitri?"

"A few. We could link up with Alliance Military and see what they know. Or we could always head to his main factory in the Hades Gamma Cluster. But then he could have any number of businesses in the Terminus Systems. His connections with the Blue Suns make sure of that. Salazar also has some major business on Noveria, in the Horse Head Nebula. That was where Endosa D'Kerra was last seen, but she may or may not be there still."

"Alright, I can form a plan. In the mean time ill need reliable transportation."

"The Council has given me authorization to requisition any ship you need." Dimitri replied.

"The _Destiny Ascension_ it is then." Dimitri just stared blankly. "that was a joke." Talus said after a minute.

"Oh right, well..."

"Contact Primarch Aetius. See if there is a Ferox Legionary ship nearby. We could use a seasoned crew."

"Yes sir."

.

A few hours later Talus was looking over his frigate, the _Tartus_. She was fast and elegant, and small. She would do perfectly.

"Spectre." Dimitri said walking up behind him.

"Please, call me Talus."

"Yes sir Talus. I'm supposed to offer my continued assistance with your mission. I have been briefed with the mission parameters and can assist you with accurate intel."

Talus thought about it for a moment. "Do you have combat training?"

"The best C-Sec has to offer." Talus grimaced. For what they were heading into that wasn't very much.

"Very well." Talus said. "Welcome aboard."

Together they boarded the _Tartus_, meeting with and familiarizing themselves with the crew. A few of them Talus had met years ago when he served in the Ferox Legion. They were good men and they would serve him well. Finally Talus settled in next to the ship's Captain, Harak. Together, along with Dimitri, they checked the Galaxy map working out the best course of action.

"Searching the Terminus for clues leaves us rather open ended with no goal, and alerting the Alliance to Spectre presence isn't the best idea." Talus said.

"Would it be so wise to go to Noveria though? If that was where Endosa was captured Salazar may have a trap waiting for us." Dimitri pointed out.

"With the other options ruled out, its either check out Noveria or bust down the doors of a gun factory. Not the best idea." Harak added.

Talus considered their advice but had already made his decision. "I can handle Noveria. Plot a course Captain.

.

It was a cold day, but then, it was always cold on Noveria. A constant blizzard raged outside while within Kirral Station everyone pretended things were normal. For them it was, deadly storms were business as usual. Their complexes were all protected against the frost. They had no worries.

The _Tartus_ came down a bit uneasy. She wasn't designed for acclimate weather, and the crew had some trouble getting through the storm steady. The ship pulled into dock, and Talus exited with Dimitri.

The port was barren, not a soul within besides them. It seems that hub of business or no, there were few visitors here. The two walked forward towards the doors, a security checkpoint likely within.

"I'm not a Spectre." Talus said.

"What?"

"In here, I'm not a Spectre. Secretive or not whenever a Spectre hits ground word travels fast. We're here to gather information, not arouse suspicion." Talus explained. Dimitri nodded.

They hit the checkpoint, finding themselves staring down three security personnel armed to the teeth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Septimus Talus, this is Dimitri Chekenov." He garbled the Human's name miserably but ignored it, even whilst Dimitri cracked a smile. "We're just here to do business with Grom Corp."

"Wait here while we check you out."

Ten minutes passed before they finally came back with confirmation. "Alright you're clear to go but your weapons stay here." As they handed them over, the security guard cocked an eyebrow. "You're rather heavily armed for a trader."

"You can never be too careful out there." Talus responded casually.

.

After another twenty minutes or so of security checkpoints, they were through to the station proper. It was more of a large room, since the station was fully enclosed. Set up sort of like a business mall, there were little signs or attractions. It was all formal, with the few shops present pristine and classy. Massive windows revealed the tumultuous storm raging just outside.

"Lets see what we cant find out."

Talus led them to a night club nearby. A short elevator ride later and they were there. It was much different from the Afterlife club Talus had visited on Omega a few days ago. This place was classy, a rich man's hangout. There was music but it was somewhat light and mellow. Lighting was pretty even throughout the club, the only flashy lights were dimmed on the dance floor. The dance floor itself was tame compared to many other establishments Talus had seen. There was dancing but not the dry sex grinding of Afterlife.

They spent a few hours in the club, talking to random patrons trying to drop hints here and there and learn what they could of the notable people on Noveria. Dimitri more or less just mingled, letting Talus come over and do the important talking. They worked well together, getting people comfortable before asking otherwise curious questions.

Night came quickly with little more than basic information. Dimitri left to find a hotel they could stay at. It was his idea, keep up the appearance that they were there strictly for business. After playing the crowds for a while longer Talus finally retired and found his way to the hotel.

They had names of a few businessmen working for Salazar's companies. It wasn't much but at least they were pointed in the right direction. If they were lucky, Talus would find some clues as to where this Asari Spectre went.

He had to find her. Perhaps he was letting his sense of honor get in the way of his judgment, but nothing burned in him deeper than the betrayal that led to his own Spectre status. That which was his greatest triumph was also his worst failure. He knew there was something wrong with that mission, he could feel it. But... It didn't matter now. He would find the Asari, and she would have answers for him.

.

"Talus?" Dimitri asked. Talus looked about him. He was standing in front of the hotel door. He had been there for a full minute without knocking, completely lost in thought. _I have to stop doing that_

He moved past where Dimitri held the door open, walking into the common area of the apartment. There were two separate rooms so they didn't have to worry about that.

"Its late." Talus said. "Get some sleep."

Dimitri sighed. "Aye aye." Was he always going to be this cold and to the point?

The rooms were small and simple, nothing more than a tiny bed and a door. Talus took ages to fall fully asleep on the uncomfortable mattress. He was uneasy, letting his memories overcome him as usual. He was almost out, when a voice pierced the darkness.

"Septimus." It said cryptically.

He jolted upright looking around him. He couldn't see anyone, he was alone in the room. The voice spoke again.

"Calm yourself. I am not here to harm you."

"Who are you?" he asked, reaching for a combat knife he'd smuggled in the previous day.

"I am no one. I do not matter, only you matter. Stop searching for the one known as D'Kerra. You must stop Salazar, he is your concern."

"How do you know about my mission? Who sent you!"

"Ignore D'Kerra, stop Salazar."

Talus woke with a start. It was early, but the storm outside betrayed no evidence of time. Talus lay motionless for a few minutes, wondering if what he had seen was truly a dream.

Dimitri was having breakfast when his companion entered the common room. He looked tired and somewhat distraught, but when Dimitri asked about it the Turian just brushed him off.

.

They set out that day for the trams. A quick line at the ticket booth, another line waiting for their tram to arrive, and then a wait to get to their destination. Finally they arrived at the headquarters of the Excel company branch on Noveria. Talus led the way in, checking with the secretary first. He had arranged an appointment yesterday via his Omni-Tool, and now it was just yet another wait in the lobby.

Finally Veeto, the manager of Excel, came out to greet him. "Septimus Talus yes? Good to meet you sir." The Human held out his hand, and Talus shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Talus responded.

Veeto held out a hand gesturing towards his office. "Please, lets go into my office to discuss business." They followed his lead, walking through the main lobby to the noticeably warmer office. It was nice, with expensive furnishings. Quite a bit of posh for a Kinetic Shield company.

"So" Veeto began, walking around to his desk while Talus and Dimitri moved closer to the center of the room. "Here to trade shield tech is it? Or are you really here on Spectre business?" The two men from Citadel immediately felt the guns pressing into the back of their heads. Veeto sat all the way down in his chair and looked at them squarely. He motioned, less to them and more to his henchmen. "Have a seat."

They were pushed down forcefully. Dimitri was covered in fear, you could see it oozing off of him. Talus exuded no such feelings. He simply stared straight at Veeto, eyes narrowed sharply.

"Oh come now, you think we're stupid? Spectre goes missing and not but a few days later some off world trader shows up in a heavily armed ship? Turians always did take us for fools."

"So you admit to capturing Endosa D'Kerra." Talus asked smoothly.

Veeto smiled a wry smile. "Indeed, and there's nothing you can do about it." The gunman pressed his weapon into Talus' skull to emphasize the point.

"So you work for Ozmund Salazar then?"

Veeto laughed. "You are pretty calm with your questions even when I'm clearly the one in power here." He leaned in. "Ill humor you. Yes. Mr. Salazar is one of the richest and most powerful men in the Attican Traverse. He is doing something wonderful. You are trying to fuck it up. So you are gonna go away."

Talus nodded. "Just one favor, keep talking for just a few more seconds."

Veeto was alarmed. "What? Why? What are you doing? Do you have some sort of-" He was cut off by the sound of his desk exploding. Right at that moment Talus pushed back with his legs, reaching and arm out to grab Dimitri. Their chairs slid back across the floor, well away from the blast radius.

They knocked the gunmen over as they slid. Talus took the chance, flipping over to slit both of their throats with his knife. He grabbed their rifles, tossing one to Dimitri. The boy was still beleaguered, looking around the office. Veeto was in pieces, the desk too, the guards were bleeding out, a sprinkler system was pouring over them, and alarm sirens were going off.

He looked to Talus. "How did you?"

"Grenade."

"Yeah but-"

"Spectre thing."

"I-"

"Dimitri, focus."

Talus was pushed against the wall flanking the doorway. Dimitri came to his senses, posting himself opposite the Turian. Outside they could hear the screams of Excel employees, running around frightened. Almost on cue a thunder of footsteps headed their way. Talus leaned out and opened fire, cutting down the first two guards in a hail of fire. The rest of the group dove to the side halls for cover.

"Fire a few warning shots and keep em in place." He said. The C-Sec recruit nodded, holding his rifle out in front of the door and pulling the trigger. He was far too nervous to actually stick his head out. It was enough.

Talus pulled the pack from his back and set it on the ground. He dug through it for a moment, opening a sealed compartment. From within he pulled a compact Incisor sniper rifle, which he extended to it's full length.

He spoke as he adjusted the settings. "When I say, I want you to run down that hallway, dead center, firing as you go."

"WHAT!" Dimitri exclaimed "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Talus looked him in the eyes. "Two choices. Either you can trust me, or we can wait here until they get smart enough to lob in explosives."

"So either way I'm dead?"

"Yeah."

"So glad I signed up with you Talus."

Dimitri centered himself. He breathed in deeply, relaxed his muscles, and got a better footing.

"Three." Talus said slowly.

"Two."

"One."

Dimitri bolted down the hallway, trigger on his rifle held down. His mouth held open and he screamed the whole way, watching as his heads up display listed his Kinetic Shield strength. The shield was draining quickly. He wouldn't last more than a few seconds under this type of assault.

He heard a ping sound when his shields finally game out, and the Human closed his eyes bracing for the worst.

It never came.

He looked around him, at all the dead guards, a single bullet in each one's head. Talus ran past him, tugging on his arm.

"Keep moving" He said into his ear as he passed.

.

Most of the non combat personnel were crowded at the trams struggling to get away from the fight. Talus and Dimitri encountered a few more guards as they searched the building. Taking them out wasn't too difficult. They must not have been full Blue Suns. Finally Talus found it. He came across what was labeled as a storage room. Knowing better he pulled up the control to enter the room. It was locked, but with a little help from his Omni-Tool he was able to hack it. The door opened to reveal an Asari strapped to a chair. Her head was down but she was alive and conscious. Talus found a collar around her neck restricting mental capacity. He ripped it off, shaking the Asari awake.

Her eyes fluttered open as she suddenly became aware. Groggily, she looked about the floor for a minute before looking up to the Turian holding her by the shoulders.

"Septimus?" She asked dazed.

"So you remember me traitor?"

"I told you not to come for me." She said.

"What?" Talus was taken aback by the turn of conversation.

"I spoke to you in your dreams. I told you not to come for me. Salazar must be stopped." She was weak, it was apparent in her voice and on her face though she tried not to show it.

"How did you know I was here? What do you know about me? Why did you betray my team on Erinle!" He was screaming by the end of it, but it was moot. Endosa's head tilted back and she fainted.

Talus barked out a yelp of rage. He nodded to Dimitri and picked the Asari up from the chair.

Dimitri flicked on the headpiece in his ear. "Captain we're gonna need a pick up at Excel HQ." He paused for a moment to hear the renewed sound of alarms and more security on the way. "Quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We will plot a course to bring her back to the Citadel."

"No. You've caused quite a mess on Noveria. Salazar will take notice."

"Indeed, use D'Kerra's information and together track this man down."

Talus sighed. He knew if he had any sort of interaction with the Asari it would end badly. "Very well Councilors. I will report in when I have more information."

"Try not to destroy any more reputable businesses." With that the line was cut.

Talus shook his head. "I always hated that Salarian."

"Council got you down?" Dimitri asked from the doorway.

Talus looked to him with a mix of anger and curiosity. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Sorry, I know its supposed to be private. Just came to tell you our package woke up."

Talus cocked his mandibles. He sighed deeply, and then nodded. He had been dreading this. Dimitri picked up on the signals and left for the bridge. The Turian headed out of the communications room down towards the crew deck.

.

The crew greeted him as he passed. It wasn't his ship, technically, but they were here for his mission, and so respect fell to him by default. It came easily, after all this was a Turian ship and Talus was a war hero amongst his people. They looked to him with a deep level of pride and honor that he almost felt like he hadn't earned.

He was walking slowly, trying to delay things as much as possible. Even still he came to the door far too soon. He didn't knock, opening it and walking right in with no warning.

It didn't matter either way, she was expecting him. "Welcome Septimus."

"Spectre D'Kerra."

"Please, call me Endosa." The Asari said, still staring out a window into the depths of space.

"Id prefer we keep this professional."

"You don't always have to be so cold and calculating Septimus."

"Spectre Talus."

"Septimus." She was being a frustrating bitch.

"Alright fine, Endosa." Talus said, indulging. "We need to talk you and I."

"Yes we do. Killing Veeto and freeing me will have caught Salazar's attention. He will be on his guard."

"Not about that." Talus stated annoyed. "Five years ago you betrayed me and got my entire battalion killed. I want to know why before I decide what to do about it."

Endosa looked at him with curiosity. "I'm sorry but I do not know what you are talking about."

Talus yelled. "Of course you do!" He threw his arms out to either side to let out his anger. "Intel came from you on Jarrack's fleet, you gave verification that we would beat him to Erinle. They were lying there in wait for us. My captain and compatriots were slaughtered."

"I remember."

"You knew id come looking for you so you spent the last five years avoiding me. I didn't even know you were in the Spectres. You sold us out." Talus began to pace side to side.

"By the goddess why would I do that?" Endosa asked, insulted. She stood up to talk to him level. "Erinle was one of my worst failures. I regret every death caused by my failures. It is for those deaths that I will complete the mission I started."

Talus stopped pacing to look at her directly. "What are you talking about? What mission?"

"There is a reason you never saw nor heard of me. I have not been on the Citadel for six standard years." She let the truth sink in, knowing she caught his attention. "Weyrloc Jarrack didn't arm his army out of nothing. He was funded and backed by Ozmund Salazar."

Talus froze. "How can this be?"

"I never found proof until recently, at least not enough to convict. But it was enough to set me on the trail. In all this time I've gathered little to convict on. Salazar is good. Hes working with someone to cover his tracks. Only recently has he started getting sloppy."

"Okay so lets say I believe you. What have you found out?"

"Plenty." Endosa said with a smile. "Names, ships, planets, assets. I have all the information we could need."

"Whatever hes doing we need to stop him. And if you're telling the truth and he was behind the massacre on Erinle, ill kill him myself."

"Slow down there Septimus."

"Its Ta- nevermind." She was good at getting under his skin. Talus thought for a moment. "Verification that hes working with the Blue Suns?"

"Extensively." Endosa replied.

"Who's their leader and where is he?"

Endosa smiled, pleased with the way things were going. "Vido Santiago. Ill need the extranet to get in touch with my contacts and find out where."

Talus nodded. "Very well. You're welcome to the ship."

"Thank you Septimus."

Something bugged him about the way she said his name. It wasn't with any hatred or mockery... It was almost... Alluring. Talus shook his head as he walked out of the room. _Asari _he thought.

Endosa smiled widely.

.

Talus found Captain Harak receiving a distress call on the bridge. The captain informed him once he arrived.

"It seems there's a Human mining colony in trouble. There aren't any Alliance ships nearby, it took a minute to decode the signal."

"How long before the Systems Alliance will send aid?" Talus asked.

"Six hours give or take. We're sending the message along now." The captain replied.

"If they're under attack they wont last that long."

"The Hierarchy is clear. In this situation we pass the message along we don't get involved. This is still my ship Spectre."

"But this is my mission." Talus retorted, facing off with Harak. Without waiting he switched on the ship wide comm. "I want all squads prepped and ready in the cargo hold. Dimitri get ready in my shuttle," He hesitated for a moment "Endosa you too."

The captain was furious, but knew he had little choice but go along with it. He keyed the comm again. "Captain verifies."

.

They came out of the Mass Relay a few minutes later. The planet Garlum lay below. Talus was in the cargo hold, four shuttles about him prepped and ready. Three carried a squad of five Turian Legionaries, the fourth for he and his alien companions. The ship came down to the atmosphere and they all boarded their respective craft.

"We're all going down fast and hard, hit the ground running." Talus said over the comm speakers.

A few moment's later the cargo hatch opened and the shuttles disembarked. They flew gracefully down to the planet below breaking through the burning outer layer to the clouds beneath. Once past the sky the colony was clearly visible below, small explosions erupting around the complex. On a heads up display Talus could see a few hundred colonists roaming the colony. There were barely half as many attackers, but they were all better trained and armed than these frontier farmers.

They hit ground, each shuttle off-loading their troops. Talus took charge. "3rd squad stay here and guard our transport." His voice was almost drowned out by the gunfire nearby "1st flank to the right, 2nd follow me through the middle."

They were on the outskirts of the colony, a few scattered buildings providing them cover. 3rd squad formed a perimeter as ordered, the Turian soldiers digging in to defend against an unknown enemy. 1st squad moved quickly through fields to the right, looking for a good position to move into the colony unexpected. Talus readied his rifle, Dimitri in his heavy armor to his right, Endosa prepping her biotic abilities to his left. With 2nd squad at their backs, they moved forward into the tumultuous fray.

They moved quickly, heading towards the closest sounds of distress. A group of warriors rounded the corner ahead of them, firing close range weapons full blast. Talus dove out of the way with his team, shields falling rapidly before they made it to cover. One of the Turians was gunned down, and Dimitri got a lead bullet through his leg.

The human cried out in pain. "Get him back to the shuttle!" Talus yelled. He leaned out of cover, firing a few rounds while Endosa sent a shock wave of biotics. The remaining opposition were flung from their feet and easily taken down by Talus and the rest of the Turian squad members. One of them picked up Dimitri and hauled him off much to his opposition.

The Spectres turned their attention back to the scene before them. Moving off with the remnants of 2nd squad, they made for the center of the colony, encountering and taking out a few more attackers along the way.

They were all human and bore no markings Talus recognized. In fact they looked somewhat poor and feral despite their sophisticated weaponry. It bothered him, but he couldn't quite figure it out. It was almost deliberate.

"Talus." Endosa called to him, pulling the Turian out of thought. He looked up to the scene before him.

They were standing in a small building, out the window a vast courtyard at the center of the colony. It was focused around a large tree as many civil hovels were, 30 buildings or so circling it. Within was the main force of attackers, rounding up the remaining colonists. There were already bodies lining the area, what remained of those who tried to fight back. Talus pulled up his HUD display, finding the enemy's comm channel and linking in.

"Get the rest of em together and get ready to take em all out. Once those invaders get here we need to be ready." _Oh yes we're the invaders_ Talus thought almost furiously.

He linked himself over to 1st squad's channel. "Sergeant, are you in position?"

"Yes sir, just waiting on your order."

Talus looked to Endosa. She looked back, catching the hint, and nodded. Talus watched as a faint blue light spread across the ground outside, building in power. The attackers began to take note, which was when Talus gave the order.

Endosa's biotic energy ripped through the nearest grouping of enemy warriors. Their minds boiled as they were flung from their feet, all within the courtyard in awe. 1st and second squad broke from cover, flanking the remaining attackers. In those first few seconds they killed almost half of them, taking cover to eject their thermal clips. Talus ordered them to wait while their opponents scrambled for fear without any sign of leadership. The colonists ran for their lives, adding to the confusion.

"Pick your targets well, no friendly fire."

They popped up from their position, eliminating the last of the attacking force.

.

The colonists were gathering their dead and taking stock of the wounded. It was a grim day, when pirates came unprovoked to their helpless colony. Many of them thanked Talus for his aide, but were wary of Turian soldiers, and Spectres. They retrieved their own fallen comrade, tending to those wounded.

"Nice leg Dimitri." Talus joked walking over to the shuttle where he was being treated.

Dimitri laughed stiffly, speaking through pain as a medic applied anesthetic. "Not so bad. At least it isn't bent the wrong way."

Talus laughed in response, even though the joke was horrible. One of the soldiers from 3rd squad informed him that an Alliance ship had arrived, and their troops were heading down to the planet surface. Talus went to greet them, Endosa at his side.

A brusque looking human woman came off the first Alliance shuttle, a full contingent at her back. She marched through the rubble of a nearby destroyed building, a scowl crossing her face.

"Operations Chief Ashley Williams. What the hell happened here?"

Talus was taken aback by her attitude but should not have been surprised. "My name is Spectre Septimus Talus. We received a distress call from this Colony. We were a short jump away and moved in to save your citizens."

Williams rolled her eyes. "We had things under control."

"So that's why you arrive hours after your colonists would have been murdered?" Endosa mocked, fire in her eyes. Talus put a hand out to hold her back.

"Relax Endosa. We're a Turian military vessel on an Alliance Colony world. They are right to be wary."

"Turian military includes Asari now?" Williams said with venom.

"Spectre D'Kerra is with me."

"Two Spectres. Wonderful." It was one of the Alliance marines.

The Operations Chief glared at him to shut him up, even though she agreed with him. Looking back to Talus "We've got it from here, thank you for your assistance."

Talus nodded respectfully, gathered the rest of his team and left for the [I]Tartus[/I] above.

.

Once aboard he had a debriefing with Captain Harak, Dimitri, and Endosa.

"I cant believe how disrespectful that Alliance woman was. We did their job for them!" Endosa exclaimed, losing her normal cool. Dimitri noted that she only acted so emotionally when it came to Talus. He smiled inwardly.

"I'm not surprised." Harak said gruffly. "They're mad [I]because[/I] we did their job for them. Humans and turians don't always get along so well."

"Regardless the job is done." Talus said with finality.

"There's something that got me though." Dimitri said, continuing the conversation. "Those invaders had no form of identification whatsoever. No insignias, no colors, nothing. Save being all Human, its like they deliberately made themselves anonymous."

Talus remembered to earlier when he had been wondering the same thing. Then it hit him. "The weapons."

"What about them?" Endosa asked, not following.

"I noticed it planet side but didn't think too much of it. Their weapons were too sophisticated it didn't match their appearance. Whats more they were all of the same make, all Obsidian Industries guns."

Endosa looked up as the realization hit her. "One of Salazar's companies."

"That son of a bitch. He funded the whole operation. Why?" Dimitri asked.

It was Talus who answered. "To throw us off. Try and get some time to go to ground. He knows we're coming, and we're gonna have to move fast."

Harak sighed. More adventures with the Spectres. This isn't what he had signed up for.

.

Days passed with little to show for it. The hunt for Vido Santiago was getting them nowhere. But with such little information there was nothing to do but to just go for it. Every lead they had would likely turn up false but they had to try.

Talus found himself sitting alone in the mess hall. He fingered a glass on the table in front of him, one hand propping up his head. He was deep within his thoughts, struggling to come to terms with the focus of his five year vengeance now under his command. Perhaps even not guilty of the crime he blamed her for.

He was pulled back to reality when Dimitri entered the room. The Human froze and saluted when he saw him. Talus made a gesture as if rolling his eyes and waved the young boy off. Relaxing, Dimitri went about making himself a Volus dish, as he couldn't eat anything Turian.

"Did I disturb you sir?"

"No Dimitri you're alright." Talus replied sounding somewhat distant.

Dimitri poured himself a glass of clear liquid. "What were you thinking about? If I may ask sir."

Talus looked at him and held up a hand. "I know how formal and professional I usually act but you don't have to worry about impressing me during downtime." Dimitri smiled and nodded, pleased to see his companion finally loosening up. "And I was just remembering a mission from a few years back."

Dimitri seemed genuinely interested. "Tell me about it."

Talus shrugged and obliged him. I found myself leading a squad of the Salarian Special Tasks Group on a distant rim world. I linked up with them on a call about slaver activity on the planet. It turned out they were right, after we found a Batarian outpost used to smuggle slaves through. I... Let my wish to aide the slaves cloud my judgment. I was still new at being a Spectre and I wasn't thinking things through. We were exposed, and the radical leader of the slavers brought the entire mountain down on the complex to cover his escape."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean the whole mountain?"

Talus laughed slightly "I mean he rigged charges and blew the mountain open. Found ourselves racing away from a hail of fire and magma."

Dimitri laughed slightly "Must of been some ride." He said.

"It was." Talus agreed leaning back. Slowly his smile ebbed away from his face. "Lost a lot of slaves, and a few good Salarians."The mood soured. Talus just seemed to have a way of accidentally ruining the moment. But he felt like talking, and so changed the subject.

"So tell me about yourself Dimitri. Why C-Sec?"

Dimitri was surprised to see interest coming from the Spectre. "Well it was just kind of in the family. My father was a cop on Earth, and raised me to follow him. I figured C-Sec was a good place to hone myself and make a difference. Dad didn't seem to think so. Hell after my first year I agree with him."

"Crime on the Citadel not what you thought it would be?"

"Basically. Its just a poor life down on the wards. You see people getting attacked all the time, shake downs, gangs. It wasn't the pristine perfect place I thought I was going to."

Talus smiled. "The Presidium is usually what they show off in the brochures. Not quite the same in the streets."

"Tell me about it. Day one I had my gun pulled right of my waist. My commanding officer never let me live that one down."

"So why me?" Talus asked leaning back a bit. "Why volunteer to go running off on a dangerous mission you knew nothing about?"

Dimitri shrugged. "In a year I got nowhere. No big case I cracked, no real merit, no nothing. Just a grind against street thugs day after day. I wanted something more I guess, something different. So when news came round the station that a C-Sec correspondent was needed I offered myself up for the position." Talus nodded. It made sense.

Their conversation was cut short when Endosa walked into the room. She had a commanding presence that seemed to draw attention to her, and if she was the center of attention but paid it no mind herself. Talus allowed his eyes to look over her body for but a moment. She was indeed beautiful, even a step above the beauty that most Asari held. He quickly smothered the emotions before she noticed. But she saw anyways.

"Septimus, I need to speak with you." She looked to Dimitri for a moment. "Alone."

The C-Sec operative smiled wide and left with his food, but Endosa still led Talus out of the mess.

.

They came to a nearby observation deck. Endosa took a moment to gaze at the stars before speaking.

"Space is beautiful, isn't it."

Talus was about to be abrupt and demand why she wanted to see him, but decided against it. He walked over to the glass and stared with her. "Indeed it is."

She turned to face him. "Why are you on this mission, hunting Salazar?"

Talus looked to her. "Because the Council requires that I do."

"Don't try to fool me into believing you have no passion Septimus. I can see the fire in your eyes."

Talus looked at her not with the anger he told himself to feel, but the adoration he truly did. "Ozmund Salazar is a criminal, that's all I need to know."

"You must be fully committed if we are to succeed. What is to come will be important for you to see Septimus, for the mission and those you will save by completing it."

Talus held a hand up. "Enough speaking cryptically, what are you getting at?"

"I found Vido Santiago. Its time to get some answers. Just make sure you're ready when we do."


End file.
